Mi Fuerte Desición
by Neko-Naru-Uchiha
Summary: Basado en el manga 459. Spoiler! Sakura s Pov / Fue allí donde recapacité. Shikamaru y Sai hicieron que tome tales medidas. Naruto... Espérame.../ NO SAISAKU NO SHIKASAKU! ES UN NARUSAKU ÍMPLICITO!


¡Hola! Bueno, aquí sigue el shot. Esta es la secuela de Doloroso Reconocimiento. Está basada en la continuación de acuerdo al manga 459. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios tanto críticas como buenas opiniones, verduras, de todo. Gracias.

Atte. Nekonaruuchiha.

**Mi fuerte decisión**

**S**eguíamos allí, ante Sai. Yo, lloraba sin consuelo. Shizune parecía un espectador. Hasta que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

-- ¡Naruto no lo está haciendo solo porque se lo prometió a Sakura! -- gritó. Sabía de antemano que lo hizo por defenderme. Pero esta vez, no había nada por defenderme. Ya no había nada. -- ¡También quiere salvar a Sasuke por él mismo! -- volvió a articular.

-- Por supuesto, yo también pienso eso. -- siguió rápidamente antes de que toda este relato llegase a una discusión.

-- Pero… Sakura y yo dependemos mucho de Naruto…-- a medida que hablaban, meditaba mirando al piso. Más que eso no era capaz. ¡Qué inservible que era! Entonces, empecé a bajar más aún mi cabeza al igual que mis llantos cesaban. -- Cuando estaba con Naruto… Fui capaz de sentirlo… -- ¿Qué cosa? Este Sai ha cambiado mucho pero para bien. Me alegraba por eso. Pero no lo suficiente para sacar mi angustia. El suelo era mi único campo de visión. -- Sentí su tristeza… Y cuando él piensa en Sasuke… Hay mucho calor dentro de él… -- admitió. No podía ver a Shizune debido a que estaba detrás de mí. -- Y ahora sé que eso es rabia…-- siguió. -- Por el bien de Naruto, por el bien de Konoha, necesitamos hacer algo por nuestra propia cuenta en vez de estar dependiendo siempre de él. Sasuke es… -- pero no siguió con esa frase. Todo se esta haciendo cada vez más claro y más punzante. Shikamaru apareció seguido de el habla de Sai, hablando.

-- Sai está en lo correcto -- le apoyó. Y tenía tanta razón…

-- Shikamaru… -- la sorpresa de Shizune iba en aumento al igual que la mía.

-- Ya no somos unos niños… Vamos a detener a Akatsuki y…Detener a Sasuke… -- esas palabras hicieron que mis neuronas dieran un rápido funcionamiento acerca de hasta dónde quería llegar él. -- Estoy aquí para pedirles autorización al equipo siete… -- maldición. ¿Qué haría?

-- ¡¿Autorización significa que…?! -- exclamó exasperada ella.

-- Así es… No podemos permitir que haya una guerra entre Konohagakure y Kumogakure por culpa de Sasuke… Tal vez sea un poco indirecto, ténganme paciencia… Si Kumogakure mata a Sasuke, tú, Ino y Naruto no lo soportarían… Y si ustedes hacen algo para que los de Kumo los maten… Chouji, Inoichi, tus padres y yo vamos a querer vengarnos también… -- carajo. ¿Qué diré ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Sakura? Él está en lo cierto. -- Y ellos de nuevo querrán su revancha, y si Chouji y yo somos ejecutados, nuestros padres querrán vengarse y así en suceso hasta formar una guerra. De acuerdo los mensajeros de Kumo, Sasuke es considerado como criminal internacional. Y si Sasuke trabaja para Akatsuki, el odio hacia él crecerá. -- permanezco en mi lugar sin moverme. Él habla con coherencia, ya no somos niños y si nos involucrados con Kumo al extremo, será como dice. ¿Por qué todo en este mundo es tan difícil? ¿Acaso no hay una simple salida, o seré yo la que se cierra? Sakura… Piensa, no seas tonta. Su voz vuelve a interferir en mi razonamiento. – Creo que nosotros tenemos cuentas que saldar con Sasuke, nadie más. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no, Sakura? -- me cuestiona. Mis lágrimas cesan. Claro que entiendo a lo que va. ¿Por qué? No lo aguanto: esto es mucho, es muy fuerte para mí. Cada vez veo más lágrimas caer. Y él vuelve con su discurso -- Es por eso, que he venido aquí para pedir tu autorización… -- moriré. La angustia se acumula en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Maldita sea! Al carajo, debo decidirme.

-- Shikamaru…-- pronunció su nombre con vos temblorosa. No quiero sentirme débil, por eso… He pensado ya qué haré con respecto a esto. – Por favor… No sigas más…-- esta vez, mi voz sonó calma y apagada. Me pude calmar, porque sabía que mi decisión no tiene vuelta atrás. Así lo pensaba yo en esa urgencia. Todos guardaron silencio y pude oír la voz de ella.

--…Sakura… -- aprieto a más no poder mi puño izquierdo. Respiro hondo. Sequé mis lágrimas. No lloraría más. Mi respiración volvía a la normalidad. De nueva cuenta, sus labios se movieron emitiendo sonidos.

-- Discúlpame, Sakura, pero necesito tu respuesta para el futuro de Konoha. Se lo diré también a Naruto, ¿dónde está? -- cuestionó, a lo cual, fue Sai quien le respondió.

--… Naruto… Él se fue al país del hierro para reunirse con el Raikage – le informó. El jounnin, por su parte, se exaltó con sus palabras.

-- ¿Qué Naruto qué? -- su cara estaba marcada con incredulidad hasta cambiar a un expresión de fastidio, según él, problemático. -- Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé…-- pero le corté sus palabras.

-- Yo hablaré con Naruto…-- sí. Yo me encargaría de resolver esto con él. Era mi deber. Él me había ayudado y me sigue ayudando mucho cuando yo solo espero su rescate. No más una Sakura débil: esta vez seré yo quien le ayude. Así mismo me lo había propuesto. Todos en la sala se asombraron. Y con decisión, hablé. – Él está enamorado de mí… Déjenmelo a mí. -- miro hacía abajo pensando en que yo soy la que le he causado tanto dolor… Yo no he hecho nada más que equivocarme… No quiero cometer otro error. Naruto … Espérame.


End file.
